The present invention relates to the storage of livestock feed and more particularly to a unique method and apparatus for storing feed which is composed of fine and coarse elements.
Various systems are presently available for the storing of livestock feed. Such feed includes, for example, alfalfa, sorghum-sudan cross Haylage, chopped sorghum heads, sorghum silage, reconstituted hay and corn silage. The systems typically include an elongated, vertically oriented tank, bin or silo as the main storage structure. The structure includes a roof or cover which defines a centrally located access aperture. The aperture is closed and sealed by a hatch. To load the tank, the hatch is opened and feed material is directed to the top of the structure from ground level through a "J" pipe. After loading, the hatch is closed and the structure is essentially sealed. This is done to protect the feed material from oxygen which could result in spoiling.
Typically, the feed stock or material is removed from the tank or silo by a bottom unloader. Various bottom unloaders are presently available. Each type of unloader normally includes a sweeping conveyor or auger which is rotated so as to sweep the bottom of the structure and direct feed to a central opening. A sub-floor conveyor receives the feed from the center of the structure and discharges it through an unloader door. The feed is then directed to the livestock feeding area.
Heretofore, two approaches have been taken in loading such feed storage structures. The first approach or method is to load the feed through the centrally located access aperture. The feed is discharged directly into the tank from the "J" pipe structure. This method is generally referred to as a center fill method. In the second method, the feed is directed towards the sides of the structure by a distributor supported adjacent the outlet of the "J" pipe and within the silo. This method is generally referred to as a distributor fill method.
These methods present significant problems when used to load feed such as high moisture ground ear corn. Such a type of feed is composed of fine elements and lighter, coarse elements. When using a center fill method, the fine elements pack and collect in the center of the silo. The coarse elements, which are lighter, collect adjacent the sides of the silo structure. When bottom unloading techniques are used to unload the silo, the fine elements will be discharged first and feed separation results. The fine elements are separated from the coarse elements.
When a distributor fill method is used, the fine elements will collect and pack at the sides of the structure. The coarse elements flow inwardly due to gravity and air movement and collect in the center column. When unloading a distributor filled silo, a phenomenon referred to as tunneling occurs. The fine elements packed adjacent the sides of the silo are removed and "tunnels" are formed within the structure. A reduced pressure area occurs adjacent the sides of the structure. The tunneling may cause the plates of the silo to buckle in this reduced pressure area. When buckling occurs, personnel must enter the storage structure in order to make the necessary repairs. The repair operation when feed material is present may be extremely dangerous.